The Snow King and The Ice Queen
by licilovesanime
Summary: Elsa Winters, the school's Ice Queen. Jack Frost, the school's Snow King. Everyone says they both run the school's delinquents but that's not even possible if they're bickering with each other every time they're together. More importantly, the question is what happened to make them be the way they are. Modern High School AU. Jelsa, Kristanna, Tadamago and more!
1. Chapter 1

**SO THIS IS A JELSA FANFICTION THAT'S BEEN ON MY MIND FOR AWHILE. I WANTED ELSA AND JACK TO BE A BADASS AND HER AND JACK TO HAVE KNOWN EACH OTHER BEFORE. SO ENJOY THE STORY!:-)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG, BH6, HTTYD, Brave,Frozen or any Disney or Dreamworks thing used except for the story plot.**

* * *

She stirred in her bed as a ray of sunshine struck her face, and the sound of her alarm reached her ears. Elsa sat up and stretched her arms over her head. She threw her legs to the side of her bed and got up for yet another day in the hellhole they call high school. Not caring much about her appearance, she pulled on a gray halter top featuring Marilyn Monroe, one of her favorite idols. She then tugged on a pair of gray sweatpants before completing the ensemble with a black, leather jacket. Elsa braided her hair in her normal, French braid before making her way downstairs. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited by the door for her sister to come down. Soon her sister came walking down the stairs, wearing a pink, floral dress and black sandals.

"Ready?" Elsa asked, uncrossing her arms.

"Yeah," Anna replied in a chipper voice. She paused, giving her sister a curious look. "Is that what you're wearing?"

"Yes, why?" Elsa pondered with a raise of her eyebrow.

Anna quirked her lips. "Well, it just looks...thrown together." She gestured with her hands at Elsa's entire outfit.

Elsa retorted with a scoff, "Well, it kind of is. I don't waste my time trying to impress the school's fashionistas."

Exasperated, Anna pleaded, "I _know_ , but at least _look_ like you tried." She flipped her hair as he walked past her older sister, who rolled her eyes in return. They made their way to Elsa's blue mustang. She twisted a piece of her platinum blond hair around her finger, fighting the urge to say something nasty to her younger sister. Elsa hated it when Anna critiqued her appearance, just because it wouldn't please the other students at their school.

"Maybe if you tried," Anna continued - _wait, had she been in the middle of a rant? Elsa wasn't listening anymore_ , "they wouldn't call you the Ice Queen."

Ah, the noble title of Ice Queen. It was given to Elsa during her sophomore year of high school due to her unnerving attitude. "It doesn't really bother me," Elsa remarked with a shrug. She remembered how much it had hurt to be teased when she was younger, but she'd grown used to it by now.

"But Elsa!" Anna whined, forcing Elsa to tighten her grip on the steering wheel. "You don't want to go the rest of your time in high school known as the Ice Queen!"

Elsa fought to keep her composure. It was far too early in the morning for shouting. In a calm voice, she told Anna, "I really don't care what I'm known as, as long as I get out of high school."

Anna just stared at her older sister and sighed. "I just wish you tried..." she drifted off in a whisper, but she knew Elsa had heard her. The rest of the ride, they were silent.

* * *

After arriving at their school, Anna stepped out of the car, thanking Elsa for the ride. She told her sister that she was going to meet up with her boyfriend, Kristoff, and Rapunzel, their cousin. Elsa just nodded, putting in her headphones and making her way to class. She watched Anna skip off, speaking with a few people along the way. She wished her sister would just let her be and stop trying to make her conform to the 'ideal' high school girl.

Elsa shuffled into class and took the desk in the very back by the window. This was her go-to seat, because it was a comfortable distance from the zombies - the nickname she'd given to her peers at North Academy High. They basically _were_ zombies, with their dead stares and boring personalities. They all confined to assimilation, giving in to the thought of being the perfect high school teen.

There were a few, however, that were more like herself. They were known as 'rift-rafts,' 'misfits,' or Elsa's favorite, 'delinquents.' Some of her fellow 'delinquents' weren't even trouble makers; they just refused to be cookie-cutter Children of the Corn like everyone else in their school. What Elsa found most amusing was that people pinned her as the leader of the misfits. Well, her and one other person, someone they all called the Snow King.

Soon, the other people in Elsa's class began to file in, so she reluctantly took off her headphones.

"Look who's all by herself," she heard someone spit in her direction. That taunting voice annoyed her to extreme measures. She turned, looking to the perpetrator with a roll of her eyes.

"Like how you were? All weekend long?" she asked with innocent eyes. Some people around them laughed quietly.

The person in front of her sneered, putting his hands on his hips. "I will have you know that I was _not_!"

Elsa stared up at him with a blank expression. "Oh, I'm sorry Hans, I just didn't know you counted your brothers as friends." She smirked, never looking away.

Hans seemed slightly unnerved. _Cold as ice, huh?_ "You're pushing your luck, Ice Queen," he hissed.

Elsa smiled at him pleasantly. "And I guess I'm going to keep pushing until I run out, huh? Can you go sit down?" She waved a hand in front of her face, fanning herself. "Your breath is making me feel overheated, and not in a good way."

He turned away in a huff and stomped over to his desk. Elsa held back a victorious smile as she slipped off her jacket. Class started a few minutes later, but hardly anyone was paying attention. After all, it was Mr. Aster teaching History - the most boring teacher teaching the most boring subject.

Things became interesting, though, when a teen boy walked in fifteen minutes before class was supposed to end. He wore faded jeans and a blue hoodie, the hood pulled up, almost capturing all of his marble white hair.

Mr. Aster turned, and upon noticing who the boy was, became furious in a way that looked somehow _beyond_ the normal realms of furious. How was that even possible? "Mr. Frost! Might you explain why you're forty-five minutes late to class?" he questioned.

Everyone stared at the teen as he shrugged. "I threw my alarm clock at the wall," he answered nonchalantly. Elsa rolled her eyes at the scene. This was her supposed cohort, the one and only Snow King, Jack Frost.

"That is not a good excuse," Aster warned him, his Australian accent getting even thicker. "You're getting detention so you can catch up on today's lesson."

Jack glared at him. "I really don't see why you're mad, nor do I care. At least I took the liberty of showing up to your class." Boy, if looks could kill, Mr. Aster would be a pile of Australian dust right now. Jack took his opportunity to leave as Mr. Aster stood there, dumbfounded. He tried to stop Jack, but what was the use? The bell rang soon after, announcing the end of first period, letting everyone go.

* * *

The white-haired teen made his way to his normal hangout, which just so happened to be at the back of the school's library. Ironic, isn't it? But no one would ever suspect Jack to be in the library, and the librarian didn't say anything as long as he was quiet.

He was greeted by his friend, Pitch, who had already been there, lounging on an old couch. "What took you so long?" he asked, his British accent sounding tired.

"Broke my alarm clock again," Jack informed him as he popped in his headphones, sitting down next to Pitch's feet. He pulled his hood tighter over his head, wishing he could just curl up inside his jacket.

* * *

Elsa was going to her second period class when she crossed paths with the princesses of her school: Cinderella, Snow, Honey, and Aurora.

Cinderella turned up her nose as if she smelled something awful, which conflicted with the fact that she said, "Did the temperature just drop or what?" The girls giggled, except for Aurora, who stood there quietly.

Unimpressed, and slightly annoyed, Elsa retorted, "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to laugh. Go on, say it again. I promise I will."

Cinderella glared at her, though it had no effect. "Step aside, royalty coming through." She put her hands on her hips, and it reminded Elsa of animals that make themselves appear larger in order to be a threat. She could just picture Cinderella puffing out her neck like a scaly lizard.

Elsa smirked. "Last I checked, you," she idled a hand to the group of girls before her, "are just mere princesses, when _I_ am the Ice Queen." They stared at her dumbly, and Cinderella's face turned so red with anger, she almost _did_ look like a lizard. Elsa was waiting to hear her hiss and flash a forked tongue.

Elsa didn't have time for the princesses. She sauntered to class, leaving them behind. She could hear Aurora say in a voice that was trying to mask laughter, "C'mon girls, let's get to class."

* * *

Eventually, lunch time came around, and Anna was looking for her sister. She didn't want to sit by herself, or with the delinquents of the school and give herself an even worse reputation around the school. As she was looking around, not paying attention to where she walked, she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going, moron," a rough voice warned her.

"Sorry I really-" Anna looked up and caught eyes with the last person she'd want to after hearing so many stories about him. Her rosy skin paled, and she was on the verge of fainting, but then someone walked up, pulling her by the shoulder and making her move out of the way. It was Elsa.

"Leave my sister alone, Frost," Elsa told him, venom tinging her words.

"She's the one who bumped into me!" he hissed, not afraid to get in her face.

Elsa pouted, teasing, "Aww, did the little baby get hurt?"

"Watch it princess," he sneered, growling through clenched teeth.

"Or what?" she challenged, unafraid. Jack only glared, then shook his head and pushed past her.

A few seconds passed, and Anna regained control of herself, having stood frozen in fear like a deer in headlights. "Elsa!" she whispered frantically. "Why would you want to get on his bad side!"

Elsa ignored her words, instead telling her, "Anna, be more careful." Then she walked away.

"Where are you going?" the younger girl asked in a distressed voice.

Elsa kept walking, replying over her shoulder, "I'll be alright, Anna."

Anna just stared after her, feeling torn as Elsa went to a table by herself and put in her headphones. A big arm wrapped around Anna's shoulders. "Anna, your sister's been like that all day. It's best to just leave her alone," Kristoff said in a gentle voice.

Anna sighed. "But I _can't_ , not when I know that her heart isn't actually made of ice like everyone says it is." She looked up at him, sadness staining her features, and he understood.

Kristoff had been an orphan until he was eight, when Pabbie and Bulda adopted him and made him a part of their large family. He couldn't imagine seeing one of his brothers or sisters isolate themselves from everyone, not being able to help them.

He nodded slowly. "I know, Anna, but people change depending on their situation." He half smiled, saying jokingly, "And besides, I kinda think Ice Queen suits her." He could get away with remarks like that, because he knew both sides of Elsa - the cold, desolated side, and the caring, overprotective side. He'd grown up with Anna, and now they were a couple, so he knew the sisters fairly well.

Anna sighed, and the couple walked off the join her cousin, Rapunzel, and her boyfriend, Eugene.

* * *

Jack stormed his way to an isolated spot in the courtyard where Kuvo and Pitch were waiting for him. He plopped down on the concrete step, pulling out a can of icy blue spray paint. He started to sketch a snowflake on the wall.

"What's gotten into you?" Pitch asked with a raised eyebrow. Jack was usually grumpy, but not to this level. It felt like a blizzard was following Jack wherever he went today. It gave Pitch light chills.

Jack glared at his snowflake. "The Ice Queen... She just pisses me off!"

"It's funny how you two lose your cool around each other," Kuvo injected, his nose wedged in a book.

Jack stopped drawing his snowflake and sighed, the paint dripping down the wall in little streaks. "Trust me, it's not. Not when she picks apart everything about me and blows her top off. Sometimes it's not even entirely my fault," he grumbled, returning to his icy graffiti.

They all sat in silence after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER**

* * *

The bell rang and everyone went to class except for Jack, Pitch, and Kuvo, who stayed at the spot. This was another place people didn't check because it was a desolated area.

The Ice Queen made her way to Home Economics and sat by one of her friends Astrid. Astrid was a girl with blonde hair and she's also one of the riftrafts of the school, that's one of the reasons why they get along.

"Yet another day in this class to reform us into dashing housewives." Astrid said with mocked joy. Elsa sighed.

"What a joy." she said with a higher amount of sarcasm.

They actually put all of the delinquents in some kind of Home Improvement class, thinking that it would help… change them. Most of the girls had Home Ec or Sewing, while the guys had workshop. Elsa and Astrid opted for workshop but they wouldn't allow them to any type of weapon, they were even given safety knives for this class. The real funny thing about this is, they let Jack Frost near them. Questionable right? Anyway they sat and waited for their teacher Mr Sebastian. The teacher had red hair, all natural, and this weird obsession with crabs. Elsa huffed a breath as she looked around. It was only her and Astrid here with all the wanna be girls and a few guys who were most likely force to take the class by their girlfriends. Soon Mr Sebastian walked in and got the class started stating that they were going to make a cake. Astrid and Elsa worked on a cake in the shape of a skull head with cross bones behind it. It was a three-dimensional cake and the icing on the skull head itself was white, while the cross bones, mouth, and the eyes was blue. Elsa had the floor of the cake covered in little snowflake designs and they were done. While Mr Sebastian was stuck in awe a few of the girls of the class had a complaint or two. Astrid was the one who spoke about it being creative and Elsa threw back witty comments at the girls, a normal day for the two.

* * *

 **As soon as that class was over they headed to Ms Gothel, their english teacher. Now this class was a full on delinquent class. Well mostly, you had a few people like Hans, Naveen, Honey Lemon, and Tadashi. Hans and Honey tried their best to avoid eye contact, since they weren't on good turfs and Naveen couldn't care less. Tadashi, however, talked to Elsa occasionally and tried to talk to Jack. Speaking of the king, he walked in with his hood on his head, headphones plugged in and sat two rows behind Elsa at the very back followed by Pitch and Kuvo. Soon Naveen and Tadashi walked in. Tadashi sat in front of Elsa and Naveen sat in front of Astrid, who was on the right side of Elsa.**

"May I help you?" She asked Tadashi who turned to her.

"Yes actually, how about a smile?" He said. Elsa rolled her eyes and smile a small smile not showing teeth.

"Oh, that was close. Maybe next time you'll show some teeth?" He joked.

"Hmmm I'll think about it." she said. Elsa liked talking to him. He didn't see her as the Ice Queen or a delinquent. Maybe that's because he knew what she was like before the change, before she actually became the Ice Queen.

"Ugh, get a room." Elsa's mood easily changed after that comment.

"Why don't you find a friend? You know, one of the opposite gender." Elsa retorted.

"Too much drama." Jack answered, twirling his pencil.

"Aww boo-hoo." Elsa said. Then Ms Gothel walked in and class got started.

* * *

Anna was in class not really paying attention to the lesson, but thinking about her sister. At home she was still the same as in school but she was at least caring and not all that bad. She wondered why her sister turned out to be they way she was in school and what worried her the most was that people said that her sister practically ran the school's delinquents with Jack Frost. Also watching her Elsa have a bicker with Frost himself made her wonder all the more why she'd earned this title in the first place. She was clearly still the over protective sister she had known, so why had people say so many things about her? Yeah, Elsa did have a sort of anger issue where she'd get mad fast but she'd always have a legit reason as to why she was mad and yeah she had done some of the stuff people had said she done, such as punching one of her teachers in their face but that was completely on accident or so Anna hoped. She never really asked her sister about the rumors. She just kind of figured that they just made them up these past two years, you know to scare the freshmen. It kind of scared her at this point. What if all they were saying about her sister were true? How would her sister fare in college if she were to go to a in town college.

"Anna." What if the name Ice Queen followed her?

"Anna…" What if she had to stay alone the rest of her life?

"Anna." She was worried about her sister's future, more than hers.

"Anna!" she snapped out of her thoughts to be met with brown eyes.

"Oh, Kristoff. When did you get here?" She asked finally snapping out of her daze.

"Ten minutes ago. I was waiting outside but you never came out so I came in to see you staring at the wall." He answered standing up. She looked around to see that they were the only two still in the class.

"Sorry Kristoff." She apologized smiling sheeply.

"Worrying about your sister?" He said fully knowing the answer was yes. She nodded her head and bite her lip.

"Things just don't add up, ya' know." she said but it came off more like a question.

"I know. C'mon, let's go to your sister before she sends a search party." He teased. She playfully punched his arm but then wrapped her arms around it and walked with him to Elsa's car. When they got close to Elsa's car they saw her talking to another girl and a guy. When they got closer Anna immediately recognized the guy.

"'Dashi!" she called breaking her hold on Kristoff and running to Tadashi.

"Woah, hey Anna." He said hugging her back. They let go and he nodded to Kristoff. Anna looked at the girl next to them who looked at her with a bored look and blew a bubble, then popped it.

"Anna this is Gogo. A friend of ours." Elsa said.

"Hey." Gogo said. She was a girl who had black hair with purple streaks on the front of her hair. Anna got the 'I don't care' vibe from her, the same she got from Elsa before school everyday.

"Well we should get going. Nice talking to you guys." The platinum blonde teen said to Tadashi and Gogo.

"Yeah, nice seeing you 'Dashi!" Anna said waving at them as they walked away.

"I should get going too. See you Anna." Kristoff said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I do not condone any form of PDA." Elsa joked as she hopped in the front seat of her car. Anna rolled her eyes and laughed.

"See you too Elsa." Kristoff said as he walked away and Anna got in the car.

* * *

 **OKAY SO HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! AND GUYS I FIXED THE POLL SO IT SHOULD LET YOU ALL VOTE IDK. IF NOT JUST PUT IF YOU'D RATHER SEE HICCSTRID OR MERRICUP IN THIS STORY AND ALSO I CHANGED THE TADAHONEY PAIRING TO TADAMAGO BECAUSE I FELT IT FIT BETTER. SO PLEASE R &R! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

After serving detention, Jack walked to his car and got in it, driving nowhere in particular, seeing as he had no desire to go home yet. He ended up driving to a little area of the town that had a little lake surrounded by trees. He got out and walked towards the lake since it was a little ways down by foot. As he walked towards the lake, memories started to flash in his head from when he was little. He smiled when he remembered a memory with him, his sister, who at the time was six, and a girl around his age at the time.

His sister was calling him unfair for pulling a prank on her and she ran to the other older girl telling her that he was being a big meanie and that she should yell at him. The other girl laughed as she let the girl pull her towards him to 'yell' at him.

He wished that he could go back to that time when he had no worries and him and the girl were friends. His smile faded after thinking about that. he just shook his head and trekked further down until he saw the lake. All of his childhood winters were spent here, everytime he and his sister had free time to spare. He sighed as he leaned onto a tree staring at the lake letting all the memories flow in his head.

Soon he decided to head home. He walked inside and threw his bag to the floor once he walked in. He realized that the living room light was on. He walked in to see his little sister on the couch asleep. It looked as if she had been waiting on him. He shook his head and walked to her bending down to blow in her face. She stirred in her sleep.

"C'mon Jack, your breath stinks." His little sister said jokingly, waving her hand in front her face.

"C'mon get up and go to your room Pippa." he said ignoring her joke and pulling her up. "And what did I say about waiting up for me?" he said.

"You said not to but I just want to make sure you're okay." She answered. he looked at her then smiled sadly.

"Pippa, I promise nothing will happen to me." He said looking her in the eyes. He could tell that she was still worried that he might up and leave like their father did when they were younger. Their mother passed when Pippa was only seven and Jack was fourteen. Jack's been taking care of his sister not caring at all what happened to him in the process. He asks the neighbors for help every once in a while.

"I know but-" he cut her off.

"No buts, I won't _ever_ leave you." he said with defianty. she looked at him then gave him a soft small smile.

"Okay." she said nodding her head.

"Since you already took a nap, how about we watch The Nightmare Before Christmas?" he asked knowing she'd say yes to her all time favorite movie.

"Yeah!" she nodded her head violently. He placed the dvd in and they watched the movie.

* * *

That night Elsa was looking through her old stuff when she found an old picture. There was her and two other people alongside her. It was a boy who looked to be her age in the photo and a little girl. She was laughing at the girl who looked as if she were arguing, well at least trying to, with the boy. She smiled as she looked at the picture then traced her fingers across the boy's face. She missed those times when she was younger. She sat the picture down on her dresser and cleared through the other stuff. Something just told her to look through it that night and she's kind of glad she did.

After a while she decided to call it a night and get ready for bed. She walked to the brim of her door sticking her head out.

"Night Anna." she called.

"Night Elsa!" she yelled back. The older teen walked back into her room closing the door behind her. She then got a text. She didn't bother looking at it knowing that it was probably from their parents who were always working no matter what time and no matter when, they still worked. Elsa even began to think that they just had some secret life that they didn't want her and Anna to be apart of, but she knew that wasn't the case, they were just so busy with work. Elsa shook her head and sighed. She got into her bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the picture.

* * *

The next morning Elsa got up and got ready for school. She decided to wear black tights, a pullover sweatshirt over a sports bra, and black combat boots. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs to wait for her sister who wakes up a little after her. Elsa checked to make sure she had everything she needed to go. She checked her bag for all her notebooks then checked her pockets but realized that she left her phone in her room.

"Anna! Grab my phone from my room!" She yelled to her from the bottom of the steps.

"How can you forget your phone?!" Anna called back.

"Maybe because I'm not on it twenty-four seven." Elsa yelled back rolling her eyes. "Just get it. I think it's on my dresser."

"Okay!" Anna said. She walked in her sister's room and looked to her dresser. She saw her phone sitting there so she went to grab it. When she got to it she grabbed it but not before noticing a picture beside it. She tilted her head and placed the phone back to pick up the picture to examine it. She noticed that the older girl was her sister, but the guy... the guy was one she'd recognize since he was the only one she'd known with snow white hair. It was Jack Frost, and whom she could assume was his younger sister, in the picture with Elsa. It confused her a great deal. This would mean that Elsa knew Jack when they were little. She was confused on how she didn't know that since they _were_ sisters after all.

"Anna! Hurry up and grab my phone!" She heard her sister say. She looked back at the picture and bit her lip. "Anna!" On a whim she grabbed the photo, stuffed it in her pocket taking a quick glance to make sure it wasn't showing, and then grabbed Elsa's phone.

"Coming!" She said running out of her room and down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" Her sister asked.

"Well its been a long time since I've been in your room." She half lied. It has been a long time since she'd last been in Elsa's room. Elsa raised an eyebrow but decided to let it go as they headed out the door. The whole ride Anna had her hand in the pocket with the photo in it. She planned on showing it to Kristoff. She wanted to know what exactly _happened_ in the past.

When they made it to the school she gave Elsa a quick goodbye and scurried off to find Kristoff.

Elsa looked at her sister in confusion. She just shook it off and walked to her class. On the way she bumped into her friend Astrid and they both walked to class.

Anna, on the other hand walked as fast as she could to meet up with Kristoff. The picture, to her, was an important matter and she wanted to consult with her boyfriend about it. When she made it to their normal meet up spot, she saw him. Not even bothering to say hello, she pulled him towards an empty classroom. When they stopped he fixed his shirt looking at Anna.

"Sorry, but umm this is important." She said putting a strand of her behind her ears. He just nodded signaling he understood. She reached in her pocket and pulled out the picture. "This is what I found this morning in my sister's room." She said. He gave her a confused look.

"A photo?" He asked.

"It's the people who are in the photo that matters." She said looking at him while biting her lip. He looked at her then back at the picture, walking towards her so he could get a better look at it. When he looked at it for ten seconds his eyes shot up and he looked at Anna.

"Is that who I think it is?!" He half asked half yelled. Anna shook her head.

"Jack Frost, his little sister, and my sister, Elsa." She stated out loud.

"So you're telling me that they used to be friends?" He asked. Anna shrugged.

"That's what I wanna know. I can't believe I didn't know. I mean we're sisters! How would I not know?" She said and asked.

"Well you were always out and about Anna." Kristoff pointed out. She looked at him. He had a point, she was always at a friend's house, at a party or she'd get home around eight at night.

"Ugh! That's true but now I really wanna know what happened. If Jack used to be friends with my sister then _something_ must have made them change!" She exasperated. Kristoff looked at her with a thoughtful expression.

"Why not ask Hiccup?" He asked. She quickly looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"You know, since he practically knows everything." He continued. Anna smiled.

"That's a great idea!" She hugged him and gave him a quick kiss. "C'mon let's go!" She stuffed the picture in her pocket and pulled him out of the classroom towards the cafeteria where Hiccup was.

* * *

Astrid and Elsa went their separate ways when they made it to the main hallway. Elsa was in the class by herself. She knew it was way too early to be in class but she didn't want to be by anyone. Too bad for her though, because someone walked in the class five minutes after her. When she looked up, she saw that it was none other than Jack. He looked up from his phone to catch glance with her.

"Morning princess." He said with a smirked and walked to his seat. She ignored him and stared back out the window. At least she tried to. He sat in the seat on the side of her, facing her. "You know when someone says morning it's polite to say it back."

"Well I don't recall it being mandatory." She remarked. He shrugged. "Can you please leave me alone?" She asked with a bland voice.

"I don't know, can I?" He said knowing full well, he was annoying her.

"Gah!" She yelled. She sent him a glare then reached in her pocket pulling her headphones out and placing them on. Satisfied that he'd gotten on her nerves he went to his own device.

Anna had just made it to Hiccup who was turned around talking to Merida, who was considered as a misfit, but Anna knew she wasn't all bad. Hiccup was a tall guy with brown mid-neck length hair. He was good-looking. Much better compared to his young middle school self. Merida was a girl who took nothing from people. One reason she had been called a delinquent. She had long thick and curly red hair. She was around Anna's height too.

"Hiccup!" She called. "Sorry Merida but we have to borrow him for a sec." She said pulling him through the doors that led outside. Kristoff was trailing behind them.

"What is it Anna?" Hiccup asked her.

"Well, how much do you know about my sister and Jack Frost?" She said.

"Hmm, I know quite a bit about both of them." He answered.

"What about anything about how they act around each?" Kristoff continued.

"Besides the obvious? Nothing really, there's never been a normal moment between the two." He shrugged. Anna's face changed into a frown. Hiccup looked between The other guy and his girlfriend. "Why?" He said cautiously.

"This is why..." Anna pulled out the picture and showed him. He looked at it.

"No way. They knew each other!?" He half whispered, half shouted. She nodded her head.

"I just want to know why they changed." Anna murmured.

Soon the bell rang and everyone headed off to class besides the people who were already in class. At lunch, Elsa sat by herself again, putting on her headphones making her deaf to the world. She watched as people walked by conversing with each other. Soon enough she'd caught eyes with Jack who, in returned, winked at her. She groaned and went back to eating. Anna still went around trying to find out about the past without asking her sister or Jack directly.

Elsa was now in her last class, which was Ms Gothel's class, with Astrid though she was talking to Tadashi. That was until the teacher came in with an ecstatic facial expression.

"Okay class!" She started to get the class to be quiet. "Big news! I've set up your first project. The project is a partner project and no it's not 'you pick your partner'. I've picked partners for everyone and there's no changing them!" She finished. There was awws and groans heard but no one objected. "Before I tell you who you're partners with, let me explain it. You and your partner will create a biography of each other, but the catch is that it has to be a video or a documentary to be exact."

"Why a documentary?" A girl named Tiana asked.

"Good question. It's just a little creative flair I wanted to add." She answered. "You both basically just film each other. Ask each other questions, get to know each other, find out their dislikes, likes, find out their true selves and catch it all on camera." She finished. At this time everyone was either interested all the way or halfway, even Jack. "Any questions so far?" She asked.

"Is it a coed project?" Tiana asked.

"Yes." The teacher answered.

"How long is this going to be?" Honey asked.

"A month, however if you're talking about the length, depends on the partners." She said and waited for another question but none popped up. "Okay, once I call you and your partner, step up to sign for a camera." She said sitting at her desk.

"Tadashi Hamada and Gogo Tomago." They went up and got their camera. "Oh and please do sit by your partner once I call you and your partner."

"Honey Lemon and Hans Westerguard."

"Astrid Hofferson and Snotlout Jorgenson."

"Tiana Rose and Naveen Maldonia."

"Pitch Black and Eris Quest."

"Kuvo Outlander and Nala Pride."

At this point she had gotten through more than half the class.

"Jack Frost and Elsa Winters." She said. Elsa looked up with disbelief. Out of everyone in the class, she chose Jack as her partner. She huffed and got up walking beside Jack who was standing in front of Ms Gothel's desk. They each signed their names and went back to their desk. Well Jack had to move by her. Elsa turned to speak to Jack but he had his headphones on. She groaned. This was going to be impossible. She grabbed his headphone yanking it out his ear.

"Look Frost, I don't want to work with you as much as you don't want to work with me, but we got to deal with it until we're done." She hissed.

"Never said that but you're right princess Ice, I don't want to work with you." He said turning to her and sighed. "But I can't afford to fail senior year." He murmured the last part to where Elsa couldn't hear him.

"What?" She asked but the bell rang.

"Look, here's my number, text or call me about the details, meet times, and stuff. I really have to go." He said quickly scribbling his number on the desk.

"Frost! That's vandalizing school property!" She yelled.

"It's in pencil, just erase it after you write it down!" He yelled from outside the class. Elsa groaned, wrote his number on a sheet of paper and erased it before she left the classroom walking to her car.

Anna was waiting for her sister looking at the picture. Kristoff left a few moments ago telling her to make sure she slip the photo back into Elsa's room since she took a picture of it on her phone. They had made no progress whatsoever in finding out at least something about the past of Jack and Elsa. She was going to ask her cousin Punzie but she has a big mouth and probably would have blabbed it to the whole school if she didn't know before hand and that was a risk Anna wasn't willing to take.

"Anna, sorry I'm late I had a problem. What's that?" She heard her sister say. She quickly stuffed the picture in her pocket and looked at her sister.

"Oh, umm, just another party invitation." She lied. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"You better ask Kristoff for a ride this time." She said as she hopped in her car.

"Don't worry, it's not one I'm looking to go to." She faked a laugh and got into the car. Elsa raised her eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Anna just nodded her head. Elsa laughed and shook her head. She started the ignition and started driving out off the school's parking lot.

* * *

Jack was driving as fast as he could. His sister had some teacher guardian thing that they do monthly to talk about the progress of each child. He had no doubt that Pippa was doing good, it's just that the meeting was mandatory or it could drop the child's grade. He made it to her school and jumped out his car and rushed to the front of the school. He was at the front desk in a split second.

"Excuse me, where is the class meetings?" He asked out of breath.

"What grade?" The lady at the desk asked.

"Sixth." He replied hastily.

"They're on the second floor." She answered.

"Okay, thank you!" He said running as fast as he could up the steps, skipping every other step. He made it up the steps in less than a minute. He looked around the hallway to see Pippa talking with a friend, probably waiting for him, on a bench at the left end of the hallway.

"Pippa!" He called making his way to her. She looked up and smiled.

"Jack! You made it just barely!" She said hopping off the bench to hug her brother.

"Sorry the last minutes of class were... hectic." He said running a hand through his hair.

"It's okay!" She said then turned to her friend. "Oh! Can my friend Sophie stay over? Please please pleaseee?" She asked. Jack laughed.

"Sure, but let's go see your teachers first." He said.

* * *

As soon as she walked in the house Elsa announced that she was going to take a shower. Anna agreed, seeing as this was her chance to sneak the photo back into her sister's room. When she was sure Elsa was in the shower she quickly went in sitting the picture back on her dresser and left just as quickly. It was like it never happened. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in as she walked to her room.

* * *

Jack, Pippa, and Sophie went from teacher to teacher starting with Pippa's last period, all saying the same but when they got to her first period teacher she had said something different.

 _"Pippa is a very smart girl. Excellent grades, friendly, she has a lot of potential... On certain days." The teacher whispered the last part so Pippa and Sophie didn't hear. He looked at the teacher confused._

 _"What do you mean?" He questioned._

 _"Well sometimes she comes in falling asleep or absent minded. Mr Frost, I've been giving her the benefit of doubt since it's just you, her older brother, taking care of her but now it just seems unfair. I hope you understand." She looked at him with an apologetic face. He looked at the ground and bit his lip._

 _"Yes I understand. I'll make sure to talk to her about this." He said. He'd always made sure his sister went to bed at a reasonable time for this reason and since it's Friday, bringing bedtime up would be a mute point._

 _"Sorry for the trouble." The teacher said. He shooked his head giving the teacher a small smile._

 _"No it's no problem, I signed up for this." He joked._

Right now he was driving home, the two girls fast asleep in the back. It was nine now. He took them to get ice cream then he let them play at the park for a while. When he got into the driveway, he quietly closed his door and opened Pippa's side to get her out. He placed her on his right closing the door quietly and making his way to Sophie's side, getting her out and carrying her on his left. He shut the door and walked up the five steps to their porch carefully to make sure he doesn't drop any of the girls. He moved Pippa over a little to get his keys out of his pocket. Once he got it out he opened the door and closed it back to lock it again. He let the keys hit the floor as he went upstairs to his sister's room to drop them off. He put both of them on the bed and walked out, making sure he turned his sister nightlight on his way out. Walking to his room he thought about the meeting with Pippa's teacher. He gave out a loud sigh and walked in his room. He took everything out his pockets and sat it on his nightstand. He took off his clothes and put on a muscle shirt and sweatpants on. He walked back to his nightstand to check his phone. He had three missed calls and two messages. One call was from Pitch, probably asking where he was. The other two were from a number he didn't know. He checked the messages. One from Pitch and one from the number. He checked Pitch's message first.

 _ **Pippa again?**_

It read. He text back a simple 'Yeah'. He read the next one.

 _ **Frost! I called you two times to talk about the project! This better not be a phony number! Call me back ASAP! - Elsa**_

He had completely forgotten about the project dealing with Pippa and he could tell she was mad. He rolled his eyes but none the less called her back. After three rings she answered the phone.

 **"Hello."** He heard Elsa's voice.

 **"Hey princess, sorry I missed your calls, I was busy."** He said.

 **"Doing what, since it was more important than the project."** She said. Jack got mad instantly.

 **"It had something to do with Pippa."** He hissed. The line went silent, then Elsa spoke again but in a soft voice.

 **"How is she?"** She said lowly.

 **"She's fine."** He said calming down. He had no right to be mad, after all she didn't know but then again that was a reason to be mad because she _didn't_ know what was actually going on in his life. **"So what's going on with the project?"** He asked trying to get off the subject.

 **"Well are you free tomorrow? If you are you can come over to my place so we can discuss the project in person, and get an outline going, plus I have the camera."** She said.

 **"Umm tomorrow? I don't know, Pippa has a friend over and I'm watching them."** He said rubbing the back of his neck.

 **"You can bring them over too, I don't mind."** She said and in Jack's ear, she sounded excited.

 **"Okay... Pippa did say something about missing you."** He spoke quietly. It was silent again.

 **"So umm is nine in the morning okay?"** She asked.

 **"Yeah that sounds fine."** He said.

 **"I'll send the address to you right now."** She replied

 **"Okay. Umm if that's all, goodnight and see ya tomorrow."** He awkwardly rubbed his neck.

 **"Yeah... Goodnight Jack."** She said. It was a minute before she'd actually hung up the phone. Two minutes later he got a text from her.

 _ **1735 Arendelle Ave. -Elsa**_

 _ **P.S. Save my number.**_

He laughed and shook his head. Did she think he wouldn't? He connected his phone to his charger after saving her number and setting an alarm for seven in the morning. He looked at his ceiling his mind going everywhere before going to sleep.

* * *

 **SO I REALLY LIKED WRITING THIS CHAPTER, ESPECIALLY THE PART WHERE JACK GOES TO THE TEACHER GUARDIAN MEETING! ANYWAY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND SINCE I'VE DECIDED TO WRITE A MERICCUP FANFICTION, THIS STORY WILL FEATURE HICCSTRID. ALSO THE WHOLE PROJECT PARTNERS ARE NOT ALL COUPLES I PLAN TO PUT TOGETHER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG, BH6, HTTYD, Brave,Frozen, Disney & Dreamworks or anything used except for the story plot.**

* * *

The next morning Elsa woke up at eight-thirty. She decided to wear dark blue running shorts and a dark blue shirt that had the words 'let it go' on it. She placed her hair in a ponytail, letting her bang hang to the side. She put neon blue socks on her feet just when she heard the doorbell.

"Coming!" She yelled but the person kept ringing it. Elsa rolled her eyes getting mad that Frost would do that. He was going to––

"Good God! Who's at the door this early!?" Anna yelled coming out her room, rubbing her eyes, hair a mess.

"Sorry, that's for me." Elsa said running down the steps.

"Oh okay." She said and walked in her room. "Wait! Someone's at the door? _For you?_ " She was now awake and on full alert. She went into her room to change and fix up so she could see who it was. Elsa on the other hand, went to open the door.

"Frost, that––"

"Elsa!" She was cut off as a little girl hugged her.

"Yeah, sorry. Pippa couldn't contain her excitement." Jack said stepping in with Sophie hiding behind him. He closed the door. Elsa had completely forgotten she told him he could bring the girls too.

"No it's okay." She said hugging the girl back.

"Elsa, I've missed you sooo much!" She said smiling up at her.

"I've missed you too." She said not lying. She really did miss the little girl. She was like the sister she'd always wanted since Anna was always out back then.

"Elsa!" Anna was making her way down the step, dressed in the same thing as Elsa except hers was pink and had the words 'sweet but sassy' on it. She also had her hair in a bun. She looked up at the door, then her eyes widen at the sight of Jack Frost and two girls, one whom was hugging Elsa, in her house.

"Anna. Jack, Pippa and..."

"Sophie." He answered for her.

"Jack, Pippa, and Sophie. Anna." She said gesturing back and forward between them.

"Hey!" Pippa said while Jack and Sophie just waved. Anna was too shocked to speak.

"Frost and I got assigned as partners in English." She said with a shrug as she gestured for the guests to follow her. Jack placed a hand on Sophie and smiled at her, letting her know it was okay to follow her like Pippa did.

"Oh yeah! I, uh, brought breakfast from Mcdonald's. I didn't know your sister was going to be here but she can have mine." He said holding up the bag.

"No, that's fine, she can have mine since you brought it." Elsa said grabbing an apple leaving no room for him to argue. "Anna, Jack brought breakfast from McDonald's!" She said. The strawberry blonde came in the kitchen to join them. Jack reached in the bag and got one out for everyone, except Elsa who gave hers to her sister. She hesitantly took it.

"I'll, uh, be in my room." She said as she darted back out of the kitchen. Jack laughed.

"Is she like that all the time?" He asked.

"Nope. It's probably because you're the Snow King." She bit onto her apple, leaning against the counter.

"She's so lucky to be your sister! I wish I was your sister." Pippa said.

"I feel hurt Pippa." Jack said pouting a little. She just stuck out her tongue. Elsa laughed then turned her attention to Sophie. She was a shy one.

"Hey Sophie, wanna go watch Nightmare Before Christmas with Pippa?" She asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"You have it?!" Jack's sister said excitedly.

"Yup! C'mon, I'll put it on." She said as she walked into the living room with the two younger girls. When she placed it in the dvd she walked back into the kitchen with the camera, a pen and a notebook.

"You remembered her favorite movie?" He said with a knowing smirk.

"She made me buy a copy that's never been touched since then." She said while sitting down.

"Elsa! I'm heading out. I'm meeting with Kristoff. Be back!" They heard Anna call as the door slammed shut.

"Woah. Do your parents care if she goes out with a boy?" Jack asked. He looked at Elsa who was frowning at the paper.

"It wouldn't matter since they're always at work anyways." She said coldly, not at him but at the fact that her parents are never home.

"I'm umm sorry." He said. She shook her head.

"No it's no big deal." She waved a hand in front her face. "So I was thinking that we can split days. One day you record me and vice versa. On the last week we could edit the material." She said and he nodded.

* * *

Anna was walking to a little cafe, a little ways down the street from her house, to meet up with Kristoff. She had told him to meet her asap. When she got there she saw that he was sitting by a window seat. She sat down and he looked at her.

"Jack Frost is currently at my house." She said and watched his eyes go wide.

"You're serious!? Why?"

"She said that they got partnered up for a project." She replied.

"You do realize you left them alone?"

"I didn't. His little sister, Pippa, and her friend, Sophie, is there with them." Kristoff mouth formed an 'O'. "It was so weird. They weren't arguing with each other and he brought breakfast for her but she gave it to me." She said.

"Well maybe they don't actually hate each other." He offered. Anna thought about it.

"She does have a habit of shutting people out." Anna agreed. They talked about it for a few more minutes before they dropped it and went to meet up with Punzie and Eugene.

* * *

Elsa and Jack were still talking about the project when Jack got bored and started messing with the camera.

"So Ice Queen huh?" She looked up to see him recording.

"Frost! Turn that camera off!" She tried covering it but he twisted around and turned the screen towards him.

"Nope. Answer the question." He said looking at the camera.

"I don't know! I said one one word to Hans and he called me that. So I guess everyone saw fit." She said giving up. "What about you? You're the Snow king." She questioned. He shrugged.

"Pulled an innocent little snow prank on the school's princesses and that's what they called me." Elsa laughed.

"Oh yeah. I remember that." He laughed too turning off the camera.

"Jack we're bored." Pippa said coming into the kitchen.

"Hi Bored and Bored––" He was saying when Pippa cut him off by yelling his name. Sophie and Elsa were laughing.

"I'm serious Jack!" She said.

"Well what do you want me to do captain?" Jack joked.

"How about we go to the arcade?" Elsa asked.

"Can we?!" Pippa started jumping up and down.

"Sure. Just let me go change and we'll go in Jack's car." She said getting up and going up the stairs to change.

Soon she came down in a pink hoodie, with white jean pants on, pink vans, and her hair still in the ponytail.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said while grabbing the camera and her keys.

"Why are you bringing that?" Jack asked walking behind her.

"To record duh." She joked. He rolled his eyes. "On a serious note, why not show what you're really like when relaxed?" She locked the door and walked with him to his car. Once they got in they set out for the arcade.

As they were driving to the arcade, Elsa decided to record.

"So Pippa, mind shedding light on the person, whom my school knows as Snow King, that is your brother?" She said pointing the camera at her. Pippa giggled and nodded.

"Jack is a great big brother... when he's not pulling pranks on me." She scrunched her nose as she said the last part. Elsa laughed and turned to Jack.

"You even make your poor sister a pranking victim?" She asked giggling. He shrugged keeping his eyes on the road.

"Hey, I got to test my pranks on somebody." Elsa faked a gasped and turned back to Pippa.

"You poor girl." Then they bust out laughing, even Sophie.

They had just made it to the arcade. When they got to the cash registers, Elsa went into her pocket to pay, but Jack had stopped her.

"I got it." He said pulling out his wallet. "Besides, Pippa would hate me if she found out you paid for your own ticket." He joked. They were given a table and a small pouch of tokens. He gave the two younger girls ten tokens each.

"C'mon Soph! Let's play Just dance!" She pulled her friend towards the machine.

"She reminds me of my sister." Elsa laughed as they followed behind them.

"If Anna is a pain, then yes I agree." He joked since he'd never really met her except for that incident in the cafeteria.

"Sometimes." She said. when they got there, the two girls were picking a song. Soon they started copying the arrows on the screen. After two songs Sophie quit so Pippa made Jack join her and Elsa recorded him while he was dancing to Bang Bang. Elsa and Sophie were laughing as they watched them dance around. After that, they played a few games such as air hockey, then they sat down to eat. Elsa was still recording.

"Will you put that down?" Jack said eating a pizza, struggling, trying to get the piece since it was cheesy.

"So unattractive Frost." Elsa teased. He rolled his eyes as Elsa turned it off and started eating herself.

"What is that for?" The blonde younger girl asked pointing to the camera.

"Jack and I are doing a school project where we have to record each other in our natural habitat." She faked an Australian accent when she said natural habitat. The girls laughed.

"Can I try it?" Pippa asked.

"Sure, but after we finish eating." Elsa said. After they finished eating they washed up and Elsa showed Jack's sister how to use the camera. They were walking around when Jack saw a game that brought nostalgia.

"Hey Els, look." Elsa looked at him shocked at hearing her nickname come out of his mouth but then looked at the place he pointed to. It was Skeeball.

"Oh this brings back memories." She went to pick up a ball.

"Yup, you sucked at this." He teased.

"Now that's a lie. Maybe your memory is jacked up." She countered.

"Is that a challenge?" He questioned. She just shrugged.

"Alright, here. Get ready to lose princess." He said giving her two tokens to put in the machine forgetting Pippa was recording. Soon they had started a serious Skeeball competition. A few people circled around them and watched as the made it to their third round.

"This is all or nothing." He said as the balls rolled down.

"Alright, prepare to lose." She said as she started rolling the ball up the slant.

* * *

"You clearly cheated!" Elsa yelled on their way back to her house.

"No you just suck." He said as they made it in the driveway. She crossed her arms pouting. "Hey, I still took you and the girls out to Baskin Robbins."

"Yeah yeah." She got out and closed the door. Once she was out she lightly tapped on the window. He rolled it down and she leaned on the rim, sticking her face in. "I had fun Frost, if you want, you can come over tomorrow." She offered. He smiled a genuine smile.

"Yeah sure. I'm going to bring them over too." He gestured to the sleeping girls at the back. "I think Sophie also took a liking to you." He added. She laughed.

"Oh, and make sure Pippa doesn't break the camera." She pointed to the camera hanging around her neck. He turned to look at his sister.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to get it off her." He said as he looked back at her smiling. Elsa stared at him then laughed while shaking her head.

"You're something else Snow King."

"You too, Ice Queen." He replied. She stood up.

"See ya Frost." She said as she walked to her porch. He watched her until she made it to her door. Once she was there he pulled out the drive, stopping at the bottom. Elsa waved at him. He stuck his hand out and waved back as he drove off. Elsa walked in locking the door and heading to her room. She decided to take a quick shower. When she got out she placed her hair in a messy ponytail and put on a purple sports bra and shorts on. She walked to her bed and saw her phone flashing. It was a text from Jack.

 _ **Same time?**_

 _ **Yeah and I want french toast sticks. Oh and don't forget the camera. :-)**_

 _ **Okay princess, and I won't. -.-**_

 _ **Goodnight Frost.**_

 _ **Yeah, goodnight.**_

Elsa smiled as she read the texts. It was funny how they went from hating each other to hanging out like they use to when they were younger. Jack stared at his phone smiling. He honestly missed the way him and Elsa were before and was glad that they were somewhat back on good terms, at least he'd hope.

* * *

Anna woke up early the next morning, hearing Elsa on the phone.

 **"Yes mother, we're taking care of ourselves. Yes. Yes she does. He's nice. No. I'm eighteen mom. Ugh no. It's good, I am doing a project with Jack. You know him. Yes that one. No mom, please no. Okay. Love you too."** She said hanging up the phone. She gave a long sigh.

"That was an interesting conversation." Anna said, making the older teen jump.

"Anna! You scared me!" She said placing her hand over her heart.

"Sorry. So what did she asked?" The strawberry blonde asked.

"The usual. Asked if you had a boyfriend, how was he, if I had one, how's school. You know." She refused to tell her their mother thought she was going out with Jack. Nope. Not happening.

"Oh okay." She said going to the kitchen.

"Oh! Anna don't get anything to eat. Jack's suppose to be buying Burger King." She said sitting on the couch.

"He's coming over again?" Anna asked going back to the living room.

"Yeah." She answered flipping the channels.

"So is it okay if Kristoff comes over?" She asked.

"Sure if you agree to stay in the living room or to leave your door open." She said looking at Anna with an innocent smile.

"Fine." She agreed just as the bell rang. Elsa got up to get it.

"Hey princess."

"Hey Elsa." It was Kristoff- her sister had already pre-invited him before getting Elsa's premission- and Jack at the door with the two little girls. Elsa noticed how uncomfortable the blonde hair boy looked beside the white haired teen. She shook her head.

"Kristoff! Hi Jack." Anna said pulling her boyfriend in. Elsa ushered the girls and Jack in the kitchen, while taking the bag from him. She passed the food out to everyone, even Kristoff.

"You brought extra?" Elsa asked Jack.

"Yeah, I didn't want a repeat of yesterday." He said. They all stayed in the kitchen to ate, listening to Sophie and Pippa tell Anna and Kristoff about yesterday. As soon as they were done the girls went to watch Twilight, while the guys stayed in the kitchen. Elsa wasn't a big Twilight fan but her sister and Pippa begged her to watch it with them. By the end of the movie, Elsa was dozing off to sleep, until two people pounced on her.

"Elsa!" Her sister and Jack's sister shouted.

"Ugh! You two are heavy!" She cried out. She looked up at the two who were smiling at her. In the background Sophie and Kristoff were laughing, while Jack was recording.

"Frost! You better be faking!" She said trying to get up.

"Nah ah, you're not getting away without a visit from the tickle monster!" Pippa and Anna said as they started tickling her.

"Q-quit i-it! I-i swear!" Elsa cried out between laughter. They stopped when Elsa started snorting. The room was silent while Elsa calmed down, then Jack started laughing.

"What was that!" He called in between laughs. Soon the room erupted in laughter. Elsa reddened with fury or embarrassment. She got up and stormed upstairs to her room.

"Did we make her mad?" Pippa asked.

"Nah she's just embarrassed." Jack and Anna said at the same time. They looked at each other, then laughed again.

"I'll go get her." Jack offered.

"The first door on the right." Anna said.

"I know." He said climbing the stairs.

Kristoff gave Anna a look of disbelief as Jack walked up the steps. Anna shrugged it off sitting on the couch to talk to the two younger girls.

Meanwhile, Jack got to her bedroom door and knocked. There wasn't any sound so he knocked again, this time he heard a muffled 'go away'.

"Come on Els, open the door." He placed his hand on the knob and twist it only to see she had locked it. He sighed and dug around in his pocket for a pin. Once he found one he jingled the lock until it was unlocked. He opened the door to see Elsa glaring at him with a pillow covering most of her face. He walked in and stopped at the foot of her bed looking at her with his signature smirk.

"Stop acting like a baby, princess." She ignored him still glaring. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine be like that." He went to the side of her bed and yanked the pillow from her. She gasped then tried to get it back. He held it up high as she climbed him to get to it. He looked at her then smirked. She noticed and gave up, grabbing another pillow but this time she didn't cover her face and she wasn't glaring. She just hugged her pillow and scooted over, a gesture he knew from when they were kids. He sat beside her with the pillow in his lap.

"That was so embarrassing." She said once he had gotten comfortable. She heard a chuckle and glared at him knowing full well he was thinking about her snorting. She shoved him causing him to burst into full out laughter. She started hitting him with her pillow, telling him to go to hell. Soon she started pushing the pillow to his face causing his laughter to be muffled until she didn't hear it at all. Satisfied, she took the pillow off and smirked.

"Not so tough huh?" She asked. She waited for a reply but she didn't get one. She looked at Jack's face and saw his eyes were closed, she then looked at his body and saw he wasn't moving. Elsa checked his breathing. None. She checked his heart rate. Slowly going down. She panicked.

"Oh my god Jack! Are you okay?! Stay with me!" She said shaking him.

"I'm sooo sorry Jack! So please get up!" She started tearing up.

"Anna!" Soon the strawberry blonde came tumbling in her room. Anna looked at the scene and panicked, calling Kristoff in the process.

"Call the police!" Elsa cried holding onto Jack. Then the room erupted with laughter from the very cause of the problem. Everyone stared at Jack as he grabbed his stomach laughing.

"Woah don't call them! Didn't know you cared that much princess!" He said wiping a tear from his left eye. That's when Elsa realized that this was one of his pranks and at this moment she threw him of her bed.

"Hey that hurt!" He said still laughing a little.

"That. Was. Not. Funny!" She yelled throwing pillows at him. At least all of what she had.

"Hey cut it out!" He said blocking them. He looked up at her and noticed a tear escape from her eyes. He suddenly felt guilty. Anna and Kristoff stood there watching the scene unravel in front of them. Soon Elsa ran out of pillows. Refusing to cry in front of her sister and the guests she quickly got up, ran downstairs and out the house not even caring she didn't have on any shoes. She knew there was one place she could go and that was down the street to her trusted friend. She knocked on his house door only for his Aunt, Cass, to open the door. One look at Elsa's teary face, she knew she was here for Tadashi.

"He's upstairs in his room." She said. The platinum blonde nodded and muttered a quick thanks as she went up. Being polite she knocked on his door and waited for him to answer. When he did, he was taken back to see Elsa at his bedroom door.

"Elsa? What's up?" He asked. She looked up at him and tried to fake a smile but instead, she burst into tears. On instinct, Tadashi grabbed her in hug letting her cry in his arms.

A while after, her cries reduced to soft hiccups and she was sitting on his bed. He had just walked in from changing his shirt seeing as it was soaked in tears.

"You okay?" He asked handing her a Kleenex box.

"Sorry for ruining your shirt." The teen girl said taking the box.

"Nah, it's fine. Not like it's the first." He teased. She let out a soft chuckle as she felt him sit next to her. "So what's up?" He asked nudging her. She sighed.

"Jack..." She said softly. "Frost pulled a prank on me and he thought it was funny but it wasn't! I mean who could think of faking death as _funny_! It's just that... that.." She said fuming. The black haired teen understood what she was upset about when she said that.

"You were afraid you'd almost lost someone else." He answered for her.

She looked up and gave him a sad smile. Elsa had already lost her parents, not physically, but emotionally and mentally, she almost lost her sister when she was a teen, and not to mention she was devastated when her and Jack stopped being friends even though she acted like it didn't phase her. And Tadashi knew all of it. He had been their friend since that day they met in elementary school and he watched as the two slowly fell apart. He still talked to both of them but more so to Elsa than he did with Jack.

"Elsa..." She flinched. Tadashi almost never uses her full first name unless he was mad or about to say something that contradicted her argument and either way she hated both because he was always right. "Jack doesn't really know what happened and how you feel about that. He doesn't know it's a touchy subject for you."

She sat there staring at the ground with a blank stare. Seeing as she wasn't going to say anything he continued what he was saying.

"You know there's a lot you don't know about him either. You can't assume that things are good and jolly on his end..." He thought about the week before Elsa and Jack stopped being friends. Jack hadn't came to school in a week and when he finally showed up Elsa blew up, but it was only because she was worried about him. That was the day they started ignoring each other and it started going downhill when Freshman year came. Just before they started high school though, Jack came to Tadashi and broke down, telling him what was going on in his life. That's why Tadashi made the effort to talk to him on a daily basis or whenever he had seen him. Elsa looked up and sighed hugging herself.

"Yeah... You're right. I don't know him like I use to and he doesn't know me like he use to either but I never wanted it to be like this..." she hugged herself even tighter.

"Really? You sure have no problem calling him names and insulting him." He nudged her then laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"He started that and plus he's annoying sometimes!" She defended, the mood completely changing.

They sat and talked about nothing until his little brother, Hiro, came home. That's when Elsa realized it was around nine.

"I should get home... thanks Tadashi." She said as she got up to leave.

"No problem, here put these on." He said giving her a pair of blue nike tennis shoes. She then remembered that she didn't put on any shoes when she walked out. She grabbed them and put them.

"When did you get these?" She asked tying the strings.

"Aunt Cass thought it would be nice if you had a pair of shoes over here since you always tend to come without wearing any. She even went to the trouble to get dress shoes, heels, sandals, just so they could match your outfit of the of day." He said showing her a couple of shoes as he said it.

"Another excuse to go shopping." She said shaking her head as they walked downstairs. He laughed and grabbed his blazer.

"You don't have to walk me home every time." He looked at her and gave a soft smile.

"I don't _have_ to but I want to, plus what type of gentlemen would I be if I didn't." He opened the door gesturing for her to walk out first. She laughed but complied.

They walked to her house and he waited until she walked in before leaving. Anna was on the couch watching an ice sculpture tv show with Kristoff. The male looked at his girlfriend's sister and stood up.

"Well I guess I'll take my leave." He said as he bent down to give the strawberry blonde a kiss.

"Thanks for watching my sister Kristoff." Elsa said as he came to the door. He nodded and grabbed his coat as he walked out the door. Anna took in her sister's appearance and noticed her slightly puffy eyes. She didn't questioned her knowing that she had went down the street to Tadashi's. She always confined in him when she was upset, mad, or just needed a friend.

"I made hot chocolate." The younger girl said. Her sister smiled at her as she followed her into the kitchen. They sat and just talked about everything before going up to their rooms. Elsa walked to her dresser to find pajamas to sleep in when she saw that her phone was glowing. She saw that it was 10 messages and 4 calls all from Jack.

 _ **Hey, Elsa... Pippa's worried.**_

 _ **I'm sorry.**_

 _ **Elsa look, it was a stupid joke.**_

 _ **Answer your phone please?**_

 _ **Els... please?**_

 _ **I didn't know you'd take it like that.**_

 _ **Not answering?**_

 _ **Look princess, it was a joke!**_

 _ **I'm really, really sorry!**_

 _ **Hey princess, I don't want it to be like this, I don't like being hostile to you... we still have to work on our project together and not only that... we were best friends once...**_

Elsa reread the last message again and smiled. She thought about calling him and right on cue her phone vibrated and his contact info popped up. She answered it.

 **"Hello?"**

 **"Els?"**

 **"Yeah..."**

 **"Look I'm sorry! I play that prank on Pippa all the time but she doesn't react like you do so I-"** He was cut off by Elsa.

 **"It's okay Jack... I did kind of over react."**

The line was silent as neither of them spoke.

 **"So why didn't you answer my calls?"** Jack finally said breaking the silence.

 **"I was over by Tadashi and left my phone here."**

 **"Oh..."** He said sounding somewhat annoyed. Again there was silence as the two sat on the phone. Elsa bit her lip.

 **"Well see you tomorrow. "**

 **"Uh yeah see ya."**

Elsa looked at her phone before changing into her night clothes and going to bed. Jack on the other hand stared at his phone before placing it on the charger and going to sleep.

* * *

 **I LIKED THIS ONE TOO! IT MAY SEEM A BIT RUSHED, SORRY! I DECIDED TO UPLOAD 2 SINCE IT'S BEEN SO LONG BUT PLEASE ENJOY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG, BH6, HTTYD, Brave,Frozen, Disney & Dreamworks or anything used except for the story plot.**

* * *

Elsa and Anna pulled into the school's parking lot, getting out the car and walking to the school doors. They were stopped when they heard a voice call them. Surprisingly, well a surprise to Elsa since Anna didn't seem fazed, Kristoff was walking with Jack talking as if they'd been friends all along.

"Interesting duo. Would've figured you'd be walking with Pitch or Kuvo." Elsa injected as they came closer. Jack rolled his eyes.

"I have some variety princess." The white haired teen walked up to stand by her.

"They were like that when you left." Anna said irritated.

"Oh come on, don't be jealous of a bro." Jack teased causing Anna to puff out her cheeks. They all laughed at her.

"What an interesting combo." A voice sneered from behind. Elsa didn't have to turn around and look to know that Hans was the one who spoke. "The Ice Queen and Snow King getting along and two servants?" Elsa huffed and was about to retort when Jack beat her to it.

"What was that? I heard an annoying buzz." He gave off a don't really care vibe before pretending to clean his ears. "Oh! Hans! Didn't see you! You're so... bland, you fit right into the scenery." He gave a smirk as Hans frowned.

"Why-"

"Look if you want to talk about a group of friends, maybe you should find yourself an entourage first, you know so you won't be by yourself." Elsa said stepping by Jack crossing her arms. Angered, Hans stomped past them giving both the King and Queen a knock on the shoulders. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Woah, double teamed by the King and Queen." They turned around to see Tadashi and Gogo walking up behind them. Elsa gave a smile while Jack looked aggravated.

"Hi Tadashi!" Anna called giving him a side hug. She gave a small wave to Gogo.

"He always starts stuff?" Kristoff asked.

"All. The. Time." Elsa exasperated.

"And it always end up with him embarrassing himself." Jack finished. When they made it inside it was time to go to class. Elsa and Jack both walked in late since Mr. Aster's class was on the other side of the school, but luckily their teacher was running late. They walked past Hans who was glaring at them. Within a second he had his leg out into the path way leaving no room for Elsa to react but tripping on it. Preparing herself for the fall she closed her eyes, only it never came. a strong hand wrapped around her waist lifting her up right before bringing her to the side.

"Apologize." The voice came off with a sickening amount of venom.

"Why should I?" The redhead teen retorted.

"Apologize or else." The room temperature dropped a couple of degrees as Jack stepped closer to him. Hans gave a scoff.

"Why would you care?" Ignoring his question, he stepped closer.

"Frost, it's no big deal." Elsa pulled on his arm trying to get him to calm down. He shrugged off her hand.

"Apologize." He said one again, this time grabbing Hans up. Elsa grabbed Jack's hands trying to get him to let go.

"Jack! Calm down! Hans isn't worth this! I'm okay." She pleaded. Mr. Aster walked in at that time taking in the fact that his students were in a big circle.

"What's going on in here?" He questioned pushing himself to the center of the circle. he saw Elsa grabbing Jack's arms trying to stop him from punching Hans.

"Frost, Winters, and Westergaard!" The white haired teen looked at his teacher before throwing the other boy back into his seat and storming out.

"Jack!" Elsa called out as she followed him- way to start a morning. She followed him to the desolated courtyard. He was sitting on the top step his face in his hands. She walked over to him sitting on his left side of him.

"Sorry…" He said not looking up.

"For what? Although you didn't have to get that mad." She joked as she nudged his shoulder.

"Can I be honest?" He asked giving her a sad smile.

"Shoot."

"I never really liked it when people picked on you." She looked at him with shock. "That's why I did the snow prank freshman year. I've secretly got back at people for messing with you. It was sort of my thing, well until you stepped up during sophomore year." He finished thinking about the time she retorted back at Hans embarrassing him to extreme measures. Elsa was at lost for words. She hadn't known Jack still stuck up for her.

"Well thanks." She said giving him a smile. They sat there just talking about any random thing that came to mind until Astrid came and told them that Bunny(Mr. Aster), was mad that they had left the class without permission. Pitch came around too, surprised to see the two together. They went to the rest of their morning classes ignoring the whispers each of them got. When lunch time came, Anna ran up to her sister asking if she was alright.

"What exactly have you been told?" The platinum blonde asked.

"Well Hans pushed you into a desk and Jack started to fight him. Oh! And when you tried to stop it Jack pushed you back!" The younger girl answered once again checking her sister for wounds.

"Wow, Such exact information." A rough voice said dripping with sarcasm. Elsa let out a laugh as Anna blocked her from Jack.

"Anna that didn't happen. Hans tripped me, but Jack caught me before I fell face first. He then got mad at him asking Hans to apologize to me." She informed her sister just as Kristoff, Flynn, and Punzie. Kristoff and Jack did some type of handshake leaving Punzie and Flynn in shock and asking questions about their new friendship to which Jack answers with 'Bro's flock together'. Jack split from the group going to meet up with Kuvo and Pitch, while Elsa went to talk to Astrid and Merida.

After lunch the whispers died down and no one was talking about the incident this morning. Even Hans avoided the two for the rest of the day. In eighth period Jack and Elsa sat talking to each other before the bell rung. Tadashi walked in and sat in his usual seat in front of Elsa.

"Shocker to see you guys so close, and it only took a weekend." He joked. The platinum blonde rolled her eyes while Jack sighed.

"Ha Ha Tadashi." Jack said sarcastically.

"Great to see you found it funny." He retorted. Ms. Gothel had let them have the rest of the class to talk to each other about the project. Elsa had secretly asked Tadashi if he could do interview with her about Jack. To her today was a pretty good day. She had learned some stuff about the Snow King, who was still as sweet as ever, in his own little way.

* * *

 _ **SO THIS CHAPTER WAS TO GET THEM SOMEWHAT BACK ON TRACK OF BEING FRIENDS AND OPENING UP. I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE CUTE TO HAVE JACK AS HER SECRET PROTECTOR. AS FOR WHY THEY'D COME TO INSULT EACH OTHER IT WILL BE REVEALED SOON. PLEASE R &R!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG, BH6, HTTYD, Brave,Frozen, Disney & Dreamworks or anything used except for the story plot.**

 **THANKS TO:**

 **LIGHTMYBULB**

 **LEMNISCATO**

 **FROZEN07212000**

 **AND THE FEW GUEST I HAD WHO REVIEWED.**

* * *

Waking up early was her specialty- on certain occasions. So when she got the wake up call at six-thirty in the morning let's just say that the platinum blonde wasn't too happy. She hadn't gotten the eight hours she had needed due to an AP project that she had to finish. She groggily got up, putting on some slippers and making her way downstairs to the front door. When she got there she angrily unlocked the door swinging it open to yell at the person.

"What are you doing at my door six-thirty in the morning!" She yelled rubbing her eyes.

"Woah, sorry Ice Queen. Pippa wanted you to take her to school." She looked up and saw that the culprit was none other than Jack Frost along with his sister. She shook her head.

"What's up?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"I wanted you to take me to school..." Pippa said shyly. Now that she had seen how her idea made the older girl upset she wasn't too keen on her taking her. "It's okay if you don't want to." She added in as a mumble. Elsa waved one of her hand while shaking her head.

"No, it's fine. I'm already up. Just let me get changed." She said before ushering them in and going upstairs to her room. A few minutes later she came down in a dark blue pullover sweater with a snowman on it and dark blue sweatpants. For shoes she wore her blue vans. Her hair was in a messy bun at the top of her head. She grabbed her keys and walked out the door. She started walking towards her car when Jack stopped her.

"You're driving mine." He informed her pointing towards his car. He owned a black Chevrolet cruze 1600cc. Elsa raised an eyebrow he just shrugged before walking to the passenger side of the door. Before he got in he tossed his keys to Elsa. She caught them, just barely, and got in. Before she started to adjust everything, Elsa sent a text to her sister to get a ride with Kristoff. Elsa adjusted the seat and the mirror.

"Don't adjust it too much." Jack teased.

"Be quite." She stuck out her tongue and placed her seat belt on. Once she was done they started heading towards the middle school. Pippa told Elsa about her school as they drove there saying how she liked it. Jack, on the other hand, stayed silent smiling at how excited Pippa was. It's been long since she had a female figure. When they got to the school Jack caught Pippa before she got out.

"No falling asleep okay?" He asked but it was in a serious tone. Elsa watched the two.

"Okay."

"Promise?" Jack raised an eyebrow. She nodded and he let her go. They watched as she ran off to meet up with some friends who were waiting on her. Elsa started towards their school. At a red light she glanced at Jack.

"Falling asleep?" She asked.

"She tends to doze off in first period." He said not looking at her but out the window.

"Well that's to be expected. She's a kid after all." Elsa said as the light turn green.

"Yeah..." Jack said thinking about the reason Pippa normally stays up. Normally it's because she waits for him to come home.

They got to the school and sat in the cafeteria. Hardly anybody was there at this time, except a few who always showed up early such as Kuvo. Jack had formally introduced Elsa to Kuvo, who in return greeted her as 'your majesty' as a joke. They sat and talked. Well Kuvo read a book until Nala showed up. Then Pitch came throwing a 'hi' Elsa's way and talking to Jack for a while. Anna, Kristoff, Flynn, and Rapunzel all came in at the same time with Anna asking why her sister had left her this morning. Their classes was the same. In english Ms. Gothel went on about how she wants to see a sneak peek at what they have so far by the end of the week. The only major difference was the fact that the ever annoying Hans wasn't there.

…

Elsa was waiting for Jack. When she looked to her left she felt someone stand on her right. She turned, shocked to see the blonde girl that was now next to her.

"Hi.." the girl said awkwardly.

"Hey... Aurora." Elsa said looking to the floor. The last time the two talked was freshman year.

"You and Jack look like you're back on good terms... that's good." She said. The platinum blonde looked at her old friend and gave a soft smile.

"Yeah..." She agreed. There was silence.

"Hey about-" Aurora was cut off when Cinderella came.

"What are you doing?" She asked Elsa and not Aurora. "Don't think you can taint her." She sneered. The Ice Queen rolled her eyes.

"Look, I have no intention of taking her from you, specifically, I don't need to." Elsa said coldly but a part of her inside was breaking down.

"Ha! Yeah right! And you magically became friends with The Snow King." At that Elsa's anger boiled but a male's voice spoke.

"Not magically, more like we rekindled our friendship." Said King had just walked on the scene. "I suggest you leave her alone, I mean I can't control her even if she is said to be _my_ Queen." He taunted. Cinderella threw a puff before storming off. The blonde girl who was there was about to say something again when Cinderella called her name.

"See ya Aurora." Jack said as she gave a weak smile before running off. Before she left out of their sight she glanced once more at Elsa before going out of view. At that moment Elsa felt herself break. She shoved Jack's keys into his chest and walked to his car so he wouldn't see the devastated look in her face. When he had unlocked the door she got in quickly and looked out the window. The car ride to Pippa's school was silent. Well until Jack spoke a block away from her school.

"Are you okay?"

It wasn't the fact that he asked. It wasn't the fact that he knew something was up. It was the softness in his voice. It was as if he knew that asking this question would tear her apart. Not daring to speak in the fear of crying, she shooked her head knowing he couldn't see her, but she knew that he knew she wasn't anyway. As for Jack he just wanted to see if she would admit that she wasn't alright and her silence was a definite answer that she wasn't. They got to Pippa's school and waited for the brown haired girl to show up.

"What's on your mind?" He asked turning to her. She didn't look at him but spoke nonetheless.

"Just like I missed having you as a friend, I miss her... I missed hanging out with you, Tadashi and Aurora... Hearing Cinderella tell me not to 'taint' her and, me, saying those cold words like they don't hurt me... I may look strong but I'm not." Her voice started off in broken noises then got to a saddening kind of laughing at myself type of voice.

"Then why don't you make up with her?" He asked like it was that simple.

"Her friends are the school princesses. I doubt she wants to be friends again." Elsa said hugging herself.

"Wrong. There's a difference. Those are people she comforted herself with when she lost her rock. Her true friend is a girl who's sweet but strong even when she doesn't need or want to be. She's caring but doesn't show it. And on top of all that, she knows how to be understandable." He said. The teen girl looked at him and saw his seriousness. As a tear dropped she laughed.

"Thanks Frost." She said as she wiped the tear. Just then a hand knocked on the door. They turned to the window to see his sister wearing the same goofy grin Jack had at that age. He unlocked the door and she hopped in.

"What took you so long?" Jack asked.

"I was helping Jamie with something." She answered.

"Oh, she didn't need a ride home?" He asked.

"It's a he, and no his mom works at the school." After she said that Jack's brotherly instincts kicked in.

"You were late because of a guy?" The white haired teen asked. Elsa couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh come on Jack, she was just helping out." Elsa said.

"Don't encourage her!" He said. The ride to Elsa's house was lively with Pippa talking about her day and Jack telling his sister to stay away from Jamie or he would have him meet him. When they made it to Elsa's house she was a bit reluctant to go home. She got out of the car and walked to her front door. When she opened the door she turned around and waved before she stepped in.

…

Jack and Pippa made it home around six. The white haired boy made his sister take a bath and get ready to go to sleep. He sat in her room until he knew she was asleep. After he tip toed out of his sister's room he went into his room to get changed into his uniform. It consisted of a white button down, a black tie, a black vest, black dress shoes, and a black waiter apron. He left the house as quiet as he could and got into his car. He started it up and started driving into the Night District. The Night District is made up of bars, late night motels and casinos. Jack worked in a fairly known bar called Eclipse. He had to make money and the bar owner was a close friend of his mother. His name was Tsar Lunar but people just called him Mr. Moon, or what Jack's sister calls him Manny. Manny was a man with silver hair and white eyes that fit. His hair was short and flared at the top and he was 6'2" tall. He sometimes visits the house to see how the two are and sometimes gives Jack a few extra bucks, although he tries to decline the offers. Jack pulled up into the employee parking lot and put on a pair of non prescribed glasses. He felt the glasses wouldn't draw as much attention to him and that it makes him look a little older. As for the first speculation he was wrong, in fact that's how the business flourished, with the amount of females increasing so did the males who were looking for someone did. The teen walked in by the back entrance and was met with his co-worker Derrick who looked like he was in the middle of getting ready to work. Derrick was a 24 year old with childish tendencies. He had short brown chestnut hair with a goatee. He stood at 5'11" with hazel eyes. He was also well built. Not too muscular but not too skinny either. He was wearing the same uniform as Jack.

"Jackie!" he shouted ecstatically. 'Jackie' was his name that he'd given him to diminish a little bit of his manliness but the opposite happened as the female customers seemed to loved that name and started to call him that. In the end Jack had gotten used to it.

"Whats up Derrick." he said going to clock in.

"The usual. 'Where's Jackie? I only came to see him'" He said almost in a pouting manner. "How does a kid get all the attention." Jack rolled his eyes and went to the front ignoring his comments.

"Jack!" It was Manny who called him.

"Yes Mr Moon?" He said grabbing a cup to rinse out.

"Manny. And it's nice to see you! You called off last weekend?" He corrected Jack on calling him Moon and had a more worried tone at the end of his sentence that made it seem like he was asking why.

"Pippa had a friend over plus I have a school project that my partner and I planned to do that weekend." he answered. He finished his set of cups then turned to make inventory of the wine and liquor they had in stock. They were missing Climat and Verona.

"You had me worried." Manny said. Jack smiled at him.

"Sorry." he said as he was about to head to the back to get the two wines when Derrick and Anais came from the back, with the former of the two holding the two wine bottles.

"Already knew these two needed to be replaced." The brown haired man said as he placed them in their regular spots.

"Hi Jackie." The girl said. Anais was 22 years old. She had straight pastel pink hair that reached past her shoulders, which she always wore in a ponytail at work, and grey eyes. She was 5'3" and had a fairly big chest. Her she had the same uniform as the two guys.

"Hey." He said throwing a smile her 's when Manny came and told them that it was opening time.

As usual, the bulk of the bar was females with most fanning over the white haired teen and the males either trying to get their attention or Anais's. The girls tried to get Jack to drink but with him being underage( Not to their Knowledge) he had to simply refuse saying he wasn't a drinker. They didn't up until Moon came and told them that if he drinks anything he'd get fire and they wouldn't see him anymore. When the bar closed they were cleaning up and Manny decided to let the other two have a drink and of course Derrick went overboard, getting himself drunk in the process. Anais took it upon herself to take the drunk home.

"Buh Bye Jackie! I have a pretty lady taking me home." The chestnut haired man slurred while Anais rolled her eyes. Jack chuckled.

"Manny, will you drop his car off sometime tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure. I need his keys." he replied.

"Hey, I need your keys." She turned to Derrick who she was now holding up.

"Fine… If I get a kiss." He said giving a drunken smile. The white haired couldn't help but laugh which earned a glare from the girl.

"C'mon Derrick! We don't have time for your games." She angrily informed him.

"Fine, fine. Pretty ones always have the worst temper." He mumbled the last part as he dug through his pockets. Once he got them out he weakly threw them to the silver haired man who had to dive for them.

"See you tomorrow." Anais said as she took Derrick with her.

"See ya." Jack replied. The white haired stayed to help Manny with the rest of the cleaning.

"You don't have to stay and help Jack. It's almost one and you have school." The owner said. Jack shook his head.

"It's fine." He said. He didn't want to leave it all up to him after everything he'd done for him and his sister.

Jack didn't make it home until a quarter to two. He opened the door as quietly as he could and closed it the same way. He tiptoed his way upstairs to his sister's room first to make sure she was alright and asleep. once he checked he silently closed her door and made his way to his room. He changed his clothes and laid down. As soon as the bed hit the pillow he was taken to dreamland for the four hours or so.

* * *

 **THIS SHALL SHINE LIGHT ON SOME OF THE QUESTIONS THAT I HAVE BEEN GETTING ABOUT JACK MONEY WISE.**

 **THERE WAS ALSO A GUEST WHO HAD A SUGGESTION ABOUT TADASHI AND WELL I'LL JUST SAY THAT YOU WOULD HAVE TO KEEP READING ; )**


	7. Chapter 7

Pippa tossed in her sleep. She felt something was missing. _Someone_ was missing.

" _ **Jack…"**_ she called tossing to the right with a scrunched up face.

" _ **Jack.."**_ Now she had turned to her left tears forming at the closed lid of her eyes.

" _ **Jack!"**_ She called breaking out in full tears as she jumped up. A few seconds later her brother came running in. He looked at his sister who was now crying looking around as if she didn't know where she was. He ran up to her and hugged her, whispering soothing words to get her to calm down.

"Please… don't leave.." the little girl sobbed. Jack's heart broke.

"I won't. I promise." he said hugging her tighter. After a while, Pippa had fallen asleep while Jack leaned his head on her headboard.

'I guess my alarm clock will be breaking again this morning.' he said as he sadly looked at the tear faced sleeping girl in his arms.

… **..**

Elsa was surprised to see her younger sister already dressed and waiting for her down stairs.

"Morning Anna." she said as she descended down the stairs to the door.

"Mornin'" she perked and bounced out the door as Elsa held it opened.

"You're up early and pretty hyped." Elsa said, more like questioned.

"Really?" she said as they made their way to the the platinum blonde's car.

"Maybe I'm just happy to see you happy." Elsa just laughed and shook her head although Anna was being serious. Ever since Elsa and Jack reconciled, her sister wasn't as closed off as before.

When they got to the school Elsa and Anna went their separate ways. Anna of course went to find Kristoff, while Elsa met up with Astrid and walked to the main hallway with her. When they got to their normal split up spot they were met by a girl wearing a pink dress.

"Aurora." Elsa said. The girl looked up and waved. Astrid said bye and walked off leaving the two alone. Elsa started walking and not too long did the other follow.

"Els." she called. Elsa stopped and turned to her staring at the girl who had a sad smile. "I'm sorry… about what Cinderella said."

"It's fine. It's not like I'm not use to it." She shrugged. They walked in silence for a few steps then the blonde spoke.

"Hey… I'm going to stop hanging around Cinderella. It's not a group I want to be apart of anymore." The platinum blonde stopped and looked at the other.

"Why in Senior year?"

"I always wanted to stop talking to her. Honestly. But I kept thinking that you'd want nothing to do with me. I mean you did stop talking to me when you and Jack got into that fight." Aurora said biting her lips. Elsa remembered that she _had_ stopped talking Aurora after that because Aurora kept asking her what was wrong and being a good friend but at the time, Elsa didn't want to talk about it. Elsa looked at her and nudged her.

"Are you sure? I might be doing some witchy voodoo on you." Elsa smiled. The other laughed at her rhyme then all of a sudden she was hugged by the platinum blonde.

"I missed you Ro." she said hugging tighter. She just hugged Elsa tighter as she said "Me too."

Aurora told Elsa bye as she went the opposite direction to get to her class. After that Elsa went to first period happier than she's ever been.

"So she does smile." a snide from Hans came.

"Look I'm too happy for you to burst my bubble." She gave him the biggest smile showing him he couldn't ruin her mood.

"You think you're special now that you have Frost?" He questioned.

"For one, when have I ever counted on Frost and two, how can you go missing after that embarrassing incident and come back to say something insulting like you have every right to." the blonde sneered as her smiling face turned into a deathly glare. Hans felt the room get colder as her glare got darker as seconds went by.

"Just watch out Queen" he said going to his seat. Elsa just shrugged and turned to her window. So much for having a good morning. She just couldn't wait until Jack got here so she could tell him about Hans little stunt he tried to pull.

But the only thing about that was the fact that he came five minutes before the bell rung but instead of his usual angry self he looked defeated, at least in Elsa's eyes.

"Let me guess Frost, your alarm clock was thrown again."

"You know it Bunny." he said in a dead tone. Mr. Aster prepared to fuss but was soon caught off by the bell. "See you at detention tomorrow Frost." He just waved his hand in a yeah yeah fashion before walking towards Elsa.

"Morning." the white haired teen said with a dreadful smile.

"Morning." She replied with a small smile. He tried to make his smile bigger but it ended in a lopsided smirk. It kind of broke Elsa's heart seeing him like this. She always seen a look of defeat when he'd come late but now, with their friendship rekindled and all, it just hurts more. She thought about telling him about the Hans incident but chose not to tell him in the end. They walked in silence until they got near the library. Elsa stared up at the boy and realized that he had bags under his eyes.

"Go sleep. I'll tell our next teacher that you've caught a cold." She offered.

"That teachers already knows I skip their class." he joked.

"Yeah but she's never heard someone tell her a reason why." She nudged him. He looked down at her and smiled. What he did next surprised her. He had pulled the female in a hug.

"Jack? " He squeezed tighter as she called his name.

"Thanks… For being there for me." she hugged him back before sending him to the library to sleep. She walked to her second period only to see Aurora in the middle of a fuss with the school princesses. As soon as Cinderella caught sight of the Ice queen, she directed her anger towards her.

"This is all your fault!" she yelled while pointing her finger at Elsa. "You.. you threatened her! You told her not to be friends with me because you were jealous!" the bright blonde said stepping closer. Elsa just moved the other girl's hand out her face with a huff.

"I did nothing of the sort." Elsa had her face scrunched up in a scowl.

"Liar! First Jack and now Aurora! When will you learn that you're not wanted!?" the other cried out causing kids in classes near by to run out. Already frustrated with Cinderella's acts she stepped up.

"And when will you learn that you're just a wanna be popular brat?! Ever since middle school you've held this resentment towards me! When will you get your head out of your ass and realize that what you're doing has no meaning!" she said stepping to the girl who in return back up every step. At this point Cinderella was on the wall and everyone who had surrounded them had been shouting fight repeatedly. She was sick of it. She was sick of Hans, Cinderella, and everyone at this dumb school. Elsa turned around and started to walk off before she heard a bunch of 'ohh' then a smack. She turned around to see Aurora standing in front of her and a Cinderella with a distraught face and a raised hand.

"Enough…" came the soft voice a Aurora. "Enough! I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being the bad guy! I was Elsa's friend first! I left Els not the other way around! I wanted someone who would pick me up not bring me down. I told you those things, not for you to hate Elsa, but for you to understand and help me. Sure Els is cold and closed off but… but she's still my friend! So please… stop hating her because I wasn't a good friend." at this point Aurora was in tears. The Ice Queen felt her heart crack. Bit by bit her shield was breaking. She heard gasps and looked to see everyone staring at her through a blurry vision. She was crying she knew it. She ran to the other crying girl and hugged her. They were crying together as people sat and watched, seeing as the Ice Queen has never cried before.

Soon a teacher, Mr. North to be exact, could be heard as he was telling students to get out of the way. The two girls still crying was pulled away and was running towards the entrance of the school. Elsa looked up to see Jack pulling her and Tadashi pulling Aurora. Soon they split off to go to respective cars. She looked in the rear view mirror to see a very angry North. The tears kept falling as they were driving to who knows where. The car stopped and she felt Jack rubbing the tears off face.

"I thought you said I could sleep for second?" he joked. She let out a choked laugh before she heard a tap on the window. She looked to see Tadashi and Aurora and that's when she realized they were at 'Dashi's. Jack got out along with Elsa. When they walked through the door Aunt Cass called out.

"Hiro, is that you?" she said walking in the living room.

"Nice to know my brother skips school on a regular basis." Tadashi joked as his Aunt looked shocked. She looked at this the kids in the house and realized two things about them. One, they were still the same four kids she use to take out to the movies when they were younger and second, was that the two girls were crying.

"I'll call the school and tell them not to hold this against you guys but you can't do this anymore! I don't need two high school boys failing." she said already walking to the phone. "I'll bring snacks up later."

"Thanks Aunt Cass." they all said as they all walked up to Tadashi's room. When they got there, there was silence before they all broke out into laughter.

"There goes perfect attendance." Aurora said as she sat by Elsa who was sitting on Tadashi's bed.

"Never had it." Jack said as he sat on Hiro's bed with Tadashi.

"Who would've known that we'd all be together again." Tadashi stated as he loomed around his room.

"Took long enough that's for sure." Elsa said as she also looked around.

They sat in his room talking about everything that happened before and how each of them wished they could be like this again and that they were so happy to have it happen. Cass brought them mini sandwiches and slices of cakes. She even stayed to tell them how them being together at that moment reminded her of when they were younger. Jack left to go get his sister from school and came back to Tadashi and let Pippa hang with Aunt Cass. Elsa got a call from her ever worried sister and declared that she had to leave along with Aurora. The two higher before Aurora got into Tadashi's car and Elsa in Jack's. Elsa looked out the window as Jack drived her house which didn't take too long since she was only a few blocks down from Tadashi. She got out and walked in to be hugged by her sister.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow Anna. Right now, I'm super tired." Anna didn' back and let her sister go to her room in peace. She walked in to see she had a text from Jack.

 _ **Have a good night sleep princess.? I'll be there to pick you and Anna up seeing as your car I'd still at the school.?**_

Elsa smiled at the text as she put it on the charger and changed her clothes to go to sleep declaring she was going to take a shower in the morning.


End file.
